


Flu Like

by BookDragon13



Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Based off the prompt "there are other places to stick a thermometer. Don't think that I won't"
Relationships: Chris Beck/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Flu Like

You felt absolutely terrible. Chills, headache, fever, aching all over. So you did the only thing you could do: find your doctor husband.

“Chris, honey?” You croaked out.

He poked his head out of his office. Once Chris saw you, he was immediately concerned. He came out of the office only to bring you inside. Chris looked you over as he tried to gauge what you needed. Before long, he grabbed his medical bag and looked through it.

When he brought out the thermometer, you groaned. Chris just looked at you, an eyebrow raised.

“You know I hate holding that in my mouth, Chris,” you complained.

“There are other places to stick a thermometer. Don’t think that I won’t,” Chris chuckled.

“Ugh, fine. Better in my mouth than the other end.”

“That’s what I thought,” Chris said. “Now open up.”

You allow Chris to put the thermometer in your mouth. As you waited for the thermometer to set, Chris listened to your lungs. Once he was done with that, he pulled out the thermometer and looked at the temperature.

“101. Definitely a fever,” Chris told you. “There’s nothing wrong with your lungs. Looks like some flu.”

You rolled your eyes. “I probably could’ve told you that, honey.”

Chris chuckled again. “Yeah, but you know how happy it makes me when you come to me for help. Besides, I needed a break and you provided the perfect opportunity.”

“Glad to know I’m a distraction. Now, will you please come hold me while we watch a movie?”

“Of course, darling.”

Chris then opted to carry you to the living room, setting you gently on the couch. As you chose the movie, he grabbed the snacks. When he sat back down Chris pulled you close and held you.

And if he gets the flu? Then it’s a problem for another day.


End file.
